


Wishing You Love And Happiness

by QueenFrigga



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brotherly Bonding, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Loki is not adopted, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:24:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7287061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenFrigga/pseuds/QueenFrigga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The life and times of a Human Loki Odinson. An exploration of Loki as a blood born Odinson with a loving family,  This is a verse where Odin's A+ Parenting is not an ironic tag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishing You Love And Happiness

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pieces of Heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708075) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> The initial idea was taken from a story I orphaned: Pieces of Heaven. I have decided to change the narrative a little.

Frigga Hannigan was laying into her hospital bed. In her hands, she held their last precious gift, a striking baby boy. She could not help but marvel at the perfect hands and feet, feet that will soon thump the hardwood floors of their home. Her slender hands trailed the seams of her son’s garments slowly, accustoming the newborn to her touch. Her mind wandered to the difficult labour she battled through. Twenty-five hours of pain, fatigue and combativeness had wracked though her body like a freight train. 

 

She could not understand why, for the life of her, a third baby’s delivery had been so difficult. In fact, her first lasted ten hours, her second lasted two hours. She was hoping for an in and out with this last one but apparently the fates have decided otherwise.

 

“He is flawless, my love. The Irish genes are strong in this little boy.” She smiled at her husband of fifteen years.

“Indeed, it was bound to happen with two Irish grandparents. He is the living image of my father. “She teased while gently lifting her newborn to her chest.

“And of my mother’s. Same translucent blue-green eyes and wavy raven hair, a son faithfully representing our family rainbow.” Odin ruefully complained. “We have a redhead like my far and your mor, a golden-blonde like us and finally a brunette like your dad and my mum’s. We have the family covered.”

“Look Odin, he’s pointing at you with his little feet. Come hold him.” She encouraged her husband as she placed their son in his arms.” 

She watched her baby and her man cuddling with a delighted grin. Odin Borsson was assuredly a good father, stern but fair. And while not verbose, he loved their sons wholeheartedly. Their newest bundle of joy was lucky to have been born in the Odinsson family. She promised herself that he would be surrounded by unconditional love and understanding through all of his life.

 

“Darling, I am ready for the boys to meet their little brother. Can you go and bring them to me. I want all of my family around me this day.” Her husband reluctantly handed over his youngest in the safety of her arms and rose graciously from the bed.

 

“I will come back at once with the cavalry, my love.” Frigga guffawed, remembering the warrior games her middle son, Thor, has cooked up following the announcement of her pregnancy. The boys, at ten and fourteen were already discussing how best to keep the little one safe from anything that could cause him arm.

 

Frigga watched her husband as he walked through the door, she then wrapped her baby boy in an emerald wool blanket her mother, Eir, had knitted for her new grandson and closed her eyes, her baby’s sweet noises lulling her to sleep.

 

“Christ!” Odin exclaimed as he entered the long winding driveway of their home in Hale, Trafford, England. Their front yard was littered with toilet paper streamers and with colourful blankets in the surrounding trees. From the corner of his eye, he spied his father, Bor, running after his blond son with a rolled up newspaper and wait a second! Was that Baldur lying on a lawn chair in his undies? We were only gone for a day, he thought.

 

The six foot six man emerged from his Audi with a scowl. And with one hand, he managed to grab his tearaway son; with the other he stopped his father in his tracks.

 

“What on earth! Father. What is happening? I leave you in charge for a day and this is what I come home to?! My eldest exposing himself in the front garden, and the other running circles all over you. We trusted you to take care of the household while my wife and I welcomed our baby into the world, and this is how you absolve yourself of the responsibility?!

 

“Now son, calm yourself. I was simply trying to discipline Thor for mangling the decorations. I have never seen such a little imp. He’s too energetic that one! Not only that, he is convinced that he has the power to invoke rain, God knows what you’ve been putting into his head.”

 

“Frigga and I encourage the boys to spread their wings and explore the depths of their imagination so that they can grow as human beings. Now that does not mean that I allow them to run wild .” Odin leveled his middle son with a stern glare.

 

“What have I said about minding your farfar while mamma and I are at the hospital?” Thor inclined his head, his mood souring a little. After all he was preparing the house for his baby brother.

“To do so and to be on my best behaviour “The boy answered dutifully.

“And is that your best behavior?” Odin pressed.

“No it is not. But I want the house to be beautiful for our baby brother and Baldur promised to help but he stopped when Nanna came over and they kissed, gross! And that’s why I had to use toilet paper because Baldur is the only one who can make decorations like at Christmas!! And farfar got really mad and he wanted me to go to my room but I thought it was not fair! So I ran away outside and he wanted to smack me with the newspaper. He’s mean! Is the baby here, pappa? Is he?! Can we see him?”

The striking flaxen-haired man sighed deeply. Yes, he should discipline the boy. After all Thor had disobeyed him but really he was only trying to welcome his brother home and Odin could not find fault in that and silently he let the matter drop.

 

“Quiet Thor, pappa forgives you. I will say this though if I ever see a repeat of that type of behavior when you’re being cared by others, you will suffer the consequences, understood?” Thor’s cheeks grew red but he nodded slightly. “As for the baby, he was born this morning at 5:03 in the morning. I came home to bring your and your brother to him, would you like that?” 

 

“Yes! I am coming! Hurry Baldur! The baby’s here! Shotgun!” Thor screamed while evading his dad’s grasp. With a bound, Baldur stood and ran toward their father’s car.

 

“ Baldur stay!” The red haired teen froze upon hearing his father’s forbidding tone. “Perhaps some clothing would be of use, boy.” Baldur changed courses and ran toward the house surrounded by Odin’s chuckles.

Odin veered toward his vehicle without having noticed that he was being followed by his father.

 

“Odin, your mum and I want to meet our grandson. I will got get her. “ 

“No Far. Frigga wants to introduce our newborn to our little family first and foremost. We will have plenty of time for visits once my son is at home safe and sound. Please understand.” Odin said as he turned to look at his father.

“I do sonn. Go. We will have plenty of times for family visits once the little one is home.” Odin smiled and opened the driver’s door with while indicating to Thor that his place was on the backseat. “Buckle up, please. We’ll be on our way.” Odin was left a little flabbergasted when no argument came forth from his headstrong son. 

“I’m very excited about the baby pappa, what’s his name?” 

“That’s a surprise, Thor. Mamma and I want to introduce him to you and Baldur together.”

“Oh but I’ll be the best big brother ever! I swear!” Odin leaned back to tussle his little boy’s golden hair.

“I am sure you will protect him with all your might. I have absolute faith in you.”

“Thank pappa. I will do my utmost best.” Odin smiled proudly at his rambunctious son through the rearview mirror as his teenager sat on the passenger seat.

“Are you boys ready?!” The proud father exclaimed.

“Ja! “ The boys replied enthusiastically in Norwegian.

 

Frigga was dozing with her baby quite happily when she heard the telltale loud wailing noise. Judging from the smell emanating from the green clad child she guessed it was a diaper problem. 

 

“Now, now guttebarn, fret not mamma is here. “ She cooed to the boy while undressing him. She longed for the comfort of the deluxe nursery she had set up at home. Well, Frigga, home is but a few hours away, she reassured herself. 

 

“Mamma! “ Frigga swung around with the baby startled by the sudden noise. She quickly relaxed once she associated that voice to her middle child. She rapidly finished dressing the newborn and barely had time to deposit him in the bassinet before she had an armful of a blonde whirlwind.

 

“My boy! Mamma missed you so much! I love you!” She kept whispering sweet nothings into his ear as she held him close. Finally, Thor moved away and the ten year old edged toward the new baby.

 

“Is that my new brother? He is perfect! And he’s mine, mamma!” He aimed to grab the tiny human from the bed but was immediately stopped by his mother.

 

“Thor! Leave him!” The order came harshly. And Thor froze knowing not to push his mother when she used that tone.

 

“I am sorry baby, but your brother is too little to hold while you’re standing. If you sit in the chair next to the bed, I will put him into your lap. You must promise to be careful, my love.”

 

“Oh Frigga, he wasn’t supposed to- ! Thor! I told you to wait for me! You do not run away from me, you hear! You and I are going to have a discussion when we go home.” Frigga glided toward her incensed husband and placed a gentle hand on his arm. She then wrapped both arms around her teenage son who returned the favor. Baldur was quite affectionate for a teenage boy.

 

“Quiet, love. Thor needed his mother.” Odin calmed immediately.

“I know but I wish he would mind me a little more.”

“Nonsense, his baby brother was born today. Of course, he cannot hold in place, today’s the day he became a big brother!” She slowly deposited her precious bundle into the squirming boy’s lap.

“There my darling, meet your baby brother.”

 

Silence fell as the parents watched the awe filling their son’s faces. Their baby had mesmerized his brothers and it was a wondrous thing.

 

“Boys, Mamma and I would like you to join us in introducing Loki Freyr Odinsson to our family.” Odin announced proudly. 

“Welcome littlest brother.” Baldur wished the baby quietly with a kiss on his velvet cheek.

“I love you more than anyone in Yggdrasil, Loki.” Thor swore fiercely while holding his baby brother as close as he could.

Frigga could only grin through her tears, as she never would have imagined birthing a child ten years after Thor. Odin stood holding his beloved wife close and thinking that his last son was the best miracle one could wish for.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations of the Norwegian in order of appearance according to google translate:  
> Far-father  
> Mor-mother  
> Farfar-grandfather  
> Sonn- son  
> Pappa-dad  
> Mamma-mom  
> Ja-yes


End file.
